To Begin Again
by Ascended Demon
Summary: After the death of his father nearly fifteen years ago, and after life had not gone his way, Gin gives command of Ohu to Ben and decides he needs a fresh start. Now, he must find a new life in North America. Warning: Contains M/M. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The mountains, the valley, it was all unfamiliar to Gin. Several times, the Akita had been around Japan and has never come across a place like this. This could only mean that he wasn't in Japan anymore. It seemed like he could have a home here. Seemed like a good place to start over. But there was one problem, he didn't know where he was. He had never been in North America before.

Gin sighed. "Well, I'm not gonna find a home standing here. Might as well try to find out just where on Earth I am."

With that, he began walking towards the mountain. He grunted in pain and looked down at his chest, blood. Earlier when he had gotten here, he ran into a sleuth of bears, a large sleuth, at least a dozen bears. As a bearhound, Gin could take out a couple bears on his own, but fighting a sleuth is like fighting Akakabuto. Not even Gaga or Riki could face that monstrosity alone. Akakabuto just wasn't your average bear.

His nose twitched slightly when he picked up a scent. The scent of wolves. He wasn't sure what to do, as these wolves might not be friendly, but then again, some of his allies were wolves, so maybe the wolves that lived in this area could help him out.

However, as Gin kept walking, his vision began to blur as he started slowing his balance. Something was wrong. Looking back down at the wound on his chest, he took a closer look and realized that it was deeper than he thought. Based on the pain, the rate it was bleeding, and how deep it looked, one of the bears' claws had pierced his heart. He was running out of time as he began taking deep breaths, trying to stay conscious.

But that wasn't enough. Gin dug his claws into the dirt as he began coughing off blood. And soon, his vision was completely blurred as he struggled to stand.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The Akita looked up and managed to make out the outline of a male wolf. "Please... help..." And then, Gin fell onto his side as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Gin slowly regain consciousness as he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but it managed to clear up a moment later. Looking around, he saw that he was in a cave, a den. In the middle of the den were scraps and bones from a caribou, and it was fresh. Someone had carried him to their den.

The Akita immediately stood up, only to let out a gasp before gritting his teeth and clenching his shut in pain. He shouldn't have stood up so quickly. The momentum caused his heart to beat faster, and that caused pain, due to the damage it had sustained.

Remembering the injury he had gotten, Gin looked at his chest and saw that the bleeding had stopped. The wolves must've stopped the bleeding earlier.

"I see you're awake."

Gin looked to see an elder wolf walking into the cave. "Where am I?"

"This is the western part of Jasper Park." The wolf answered. "One of our wolves found you in the valley and brought you to my den. My mate, our main pack healer, was able to treat you."

Gin nodded. "Who are you?"

"My name is Winston. Leader of the Western Pack. What is your name?"

"My name is Gin."

"Well, Gin, what were you doing here anyway?" Winston asked.

"I was trying to find a place to stay, but I got into a fight with a sleuth." Gin explained.

Winston's eyes widened slightly. "Huh. I never heard of a dog fighting against a bear. Much less a sleuth of bears."

"Well, I'm know as a bearhound. I'm trained to hunt bears. Trained at a very young age."

"I see. But, why were you here, though? Don't you have an owner?"

"I haven't had an owner since I was a pup, Winston. I became a wild dog, had a pack."

Winston raised a brow. "Had a pack? What happened to it?"

"Things..." Gin sighed. "...just didn't work out. In the end, I decided I needed a new start, so I came here, hoping I could find a better life."

Winston nodded sympathetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. You're welcome to stay here, Gin. Especially since my mate said that you'll need time to fully recover."

Gin nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Winston."

Before the wolf could reply, a few more wolves walked in, Humphrey, Kate, Hutch, Candu, and Garth.

"Oh, Gin, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kate. Hutch, my second in command. There's also Garth, the son of an ally of mine. And there's Humphrey. He's the one that found you and got their help. He carried you here."

"Thank you all for bringing me here." Gin glanced at Humphrey. "Especially you. I likely would've died out there."

The young wolf smiled, but he seemed slightly flushed. "It was nothing."

Gin returned his gaze to Winston. "Thanks again for letting me stay."

The wolf nodded. "It's not a problem having you here, Gin. Humphrey, can you take Gin to your den? We don't have any other dens available."

Humphrey nodded. "Of course. I'll be happy to have some company."

"Then it's settled. Gin will be staying with Humphrey." Winston said.

"Follow me, Gin." Humphrey said, walking out of the den with Gin following behind.

* * *

"You should you can be out and about? Eve said your heart was ruptured." Humphrey stated. The two of them were only at his den for a few minutes, but Gin wanted be moving. Besides, he thought it'd help if he knew the area better.

"I'll be fine, Humphrey." Gin assured. "It won't kill me to move around. Besides, I gotta become familiar with the area."

Humphrey nodded. "Well, do you wanna do anything?"

Gin raised a brow. "Like what?"

Humphrey grinned. "Log sledding?"

Now, Gin was just confused. "What's that?"

"You don't do that where you're from?"

"No."

Humphrey smiled. "Well, how about you try it out?"

Gin shrugged. It sounded interesting, and he might as well try something new. "Alright, how do you log sled?"

"Well, first you need a log." Humphrey pointed at one he just found. "Like that one."

"Okay, then what?" Gin asked.

Humphrey climbed into the log. "Hop on."

Gin looked at Humphrey as if the wolf like he had lost his mind. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, hop on." Humphrey repeated.

Gin glanced down at the slope in front of the log and sighed. "Oh well. It's not the most dangerous thing I've done." He climbed into the log, sitting by Humphrey as he head a voice in his head telling him that this was a bad idea. But then again, this was the same voice that told him that fighting Akakabuto was just suicidal, so why he's gonna listen to it if it says this is only a bad idea?

"Okay, now just push us off." Humphrey instructed.

Gin placed his paw on the ground, preparing to push the log down as he sighed. "I just know I'm gonna regret this." And with that, the Akita pushed the log forward with all his strength and they immediately began sliding down at high-speed. He felt the strong wind push against him as Humphrey laughed excitedly. Gin smiled a bit as he quickly began to enjoy the thrill.

In fact, he let out a laugh. "This is amazing!"

Right after he said that, they both saw large boulders and debris in their path.

"No longer amazing!" Humphrey shouted fearfully.

Gin's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. Judging by the speed they were going out and how long they had until they crashed, they wouldn't have enough time to turn. However, Gin's instincts kicked in and he grabbed Humphrey by the scruff of his neck.

"Hold on, Humphrey!" With all his strength and the adrenaline that was empowering him, Gin managed to leap high into the air, even with the extra weight.

In the air, they glanced down at the log just as it crashed into the boulders. They exchanged a look and laughed.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Humphrey shouted in awe at the view from the sky, and in awe of how strong Gin was. He was a dog, yet stronger than any of the wolves Humphrey knew. Unfortunately, the excitement was short lived when they began falling.

"No longer amazing!" Gin instinctively rolled them in the air, shielding Humphrey as he took the impact.

When they landed in the middle of the valley, right when the Western and Eastern wolves were hunting, a loud crack was heard, but Humphrey was probably the only one to hear it over the sound of the crash. Gin grunted and gritted his teeth in pain, taking deep breaths as he tried to relax.

"Oh, God, Gin, I'm so sorry!" Humphrey immediately apologized as he got off of him, looking down shamefully.

"It's okay, Humphrey." Gin reassured sincerely and calmly, or as much as he could, considering all the pain he was feeling. It was just his back. All the adrenaline had caused his heart to beat rapidly, and it was because of that adrenaline that he had not felt the pain. But now that the adrenaline was wearing off, not only did he feel the intense pain in his back, but he felt an agonizing ache in his chest.

"What the hell's going on here?"

Humphrey looked to see that it was Tony, rushing over with Winston, Kate, Garth, Hutch, Candu, Scar, and Claw.

"We... we were log sledding, and there were boulders in the way. We didn't have enough time to turn, then Gin grabbed me and leapt over the boulders. Then he broke my fall." Humphrey explained, now feeling guilty.

"I said..." Gin took a deep breath as he stood up, ignoring the unbearable pain that made him feel like he broke his back and should be paralyzed as he looked at Humphrey sternly. "It's not your fault. Besides, if I didn't go with you, you could've gotten hurt or worse."

"Wait, you jumped over a boulder and landed in the valley?" Garth asked.

Gin nodded. "Yes."

Winston looked up the mountain where the two had sledded down and looked at where they had landed, then looked at Gin in shock and amazement. "I don't understand how you managed to jump that high."

Gin shrugged. "Leg strength."

"Who's this?" Tony asked.

"Tony, this is Gin." Winston answered. "Humphrey found him earlier and brought him here." He glanced at the dog. "Gin, this is Tony, Garth's father and Leader of the Eastern Pack."

Gin nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Now, Gin, just what were you doing log sledding?" Winston asked sternly.

"I'm fine. My heart is still beating, and even though I thought log sledding was a bad idea..." Gin paused, wondering how he should say it. "Well, let's just say I've done a lot of dangerous things in my life."

"What are you, an omega?" Tony asked.

Gin raised a brow. "An omega?"

"It's something wolf packs have." Winston stated. "Dogs like you probably don't have it. You see, you have us alphas. We're the ones that hunt, fight, patrol, while the omegas are playful and tell jokes."

Gin was confused. "Why?"

"It's just our custom." Winston said simply.

"But you're basically an omega is incapable of fighting, hunting, patrolling." Gin argued. "Sure, a playful personality might not seem strong, but that doesn't mean they can't be strong. I mean, Humphrey had to courage to log sled, while I thought he was out of his mind."

"Well, that's because he is." Garth said.

"Shut up, Barf."

"Quiet, Coyote."

"Enough." Winston ordered, silencing them both before returning his gaze to Gin. "I admit, that is a fair point, but these are just our customs, Gin."

"I knew the leader of a large wolf pack named Gaia, and I don't think this whole thing was part of his customs." Gin sighed. "Then again, Gaia's not a good example, since he was a cruel warlord."

"Well, maybe that is what it's like where you're from." Tony suggested. "These are OUR customs."

Gin shook his head. "Unbelievable."

"Where do you think you're going?" Winston asked before the Akita could leave. "You need to have your back checked out."

Gin sighed. "Aright."


	3. Chapter 3

Gin's eyes widened as he grunted in pain. "Shit."

Eve raised a brow as she examined the Akita's back, trying to determine how severe the damage was. "What were you doing log sledding?"

Gin sighed. "I didn't think it was a good idea at first, but I've done things that would be considered suicidal."

"You did what?" Humphrey asked in shock. He had come to the den to make sure Gin was okay.

"I didn't try to commit suicide." Gin said. "I was fighting against an enemy of mine that was very strong. A lot of dogs called me and my comrades suicidal for fighting him."

"What was his name?" Winston asked.

"Akakabuto." Seeing the confusion on their faces, he began to explain. "It's Japanese, the language we speak where I'm from. Although, me and my friends tend to speak English. Anyway, Akakabuto means "Red Helmet." He was called that because of the red fur on his back."

"Sounds unusual for a dog." Kate commented.

Gin snorted. "He wasn't a dog. He was a massive black bear."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How on, you're telling us that the guy you fought was a bear?" Tony asked in shock.

Gin nodded. "He's been my enemy since I was born. I was taken by my owner, my friend, Daisuke, to see my father, Riki. Unfortunately, he was fighting Akakabuto at the time. He saved me, but he was knocked off a cliff. He survived, but for six months, I thought he had died."

They all looked at him sympathetically.

"Did you teach Akakabuto a lesson?" Eve asked curiously.

Gin snorted. "Akakabuto's afraid of nothing. There were hundreds of us, but even when he was on his own, he still didn't fear us. I doubt I could teach him a _lesson._ But I did kill him in the end. Wasn't easy, but I did it, and became leader of the pack." He chuckled. "I was only a year old, but my father died that day, and he made me leader, told me not to cry, but celebrate our victory with the living."

"You were the leader of your pack?" Winston asked in surprise.

Gin nodded. "Yes, I was. But I gave leadership to one of my most trusted friends. And I came here, to Canada."

"Hey, Gin. You said Akakabuto's name was Japanese and that it meant Red Helmet. Does your name mean something?" Humphrey asked curiously.

Gin chuckled. "Yes. It means "Silver Fang." Exactly why Daisuke chose that name, I still don't know. I guess he thought it suit me best."

Eventually, Eve was done. "The damage isn't too severe, but you're gonna have to take it easy, mister."

"Alright." Gin said as he stood up. "Well, lets head back to our den, Humphrey."

* * *

"I still can't believe believe you did that." Humphrey said as they got to the den they were sharing. "I mean, that jump was like over a hundred yards. I don't know anyone in the pack with that kind of strength. You even did it with me."

Gin shrugged. "What can I say? We were in danger, instincts kicked in, I grabbed you and I jumped."

"Hey, how'd you know you'd survive the fall?" Humphrey asked.

Gin paused, and replied a moment later. "I didn't. I honestly didn't think I would survive."

Humphrey's eyes widened. "But... why? Why would you risk your life to save someone you just met?"

"Well... I guess I felt I owed you. You saved me, so I saved you." Gin said simply as he went to lie down, only to stop when Humphrey asked.

"But you hardly know me. WHY did you really save me?"

For a moment, Gin was silent as he tried to find the right words. "You're pure hearted. I look at you, and I see someone who kinds, caring, loving... you don't deserve to die, Humphrey."

"But you don't either." Humphrey objected. "You deserve to live as much as I do. In fact, you deserve to live MORE than I do. I mean, you're strong, you're brave, you're... everything I wish I could be." He looked down at his paws sadly. "Everything I'll never be."

Gin looked at him sympathetically, then walked over and placed a paw on his shoulder. "You know, I don't believe that."

Humphrey looked up at him. "What?"

Gin sighed. "Humphrey, log sledding may be a fun game to you, but it made me hesitate. You're brave. And you're kind. Besides, why can't you be strong?"

"Because I'm just an omega." Humphrey replied.

Gin frowned. "Come with me."

"Wait, where are we going?" Humphrey asked as he followed him out of the den.

Gin looked over his shoulder towards the young wolf. "To prove my point."

* * *

Humphrey followed Gin through the forest as the Akita seemed to be looking for something. Just when Humphrey was about to ask where they were going, Gin stopped when they reached a more open area.

"This spot will do." Gin said.

"Um, Gin, what are we even doing here?" Humphrey asked in confusion.

Gin looked at him. "I'm going to train you."

Humphrey's eyes widened. "Train me how?"

"Make you stronger, faster, teach you how to fight." Gin explained. "Trust me, I learned how to fight at a very young age. It won't be hard to teach you, especially when I have a lot of experience."

Humphrey seemed hesitant. "Are you sure?"

Gin smiled. "I'm sure."

Humphrey nodded slowly. "Okay."

Gin nodded. "Alright, let's start with the basics of fighting."

Training had went better than Gin had previously expected. While Humphrey was inexperience, he was a quick learner, and he already understood most of the basics. Since progress was fast, Gin was able to move onto teaching Humphrey how to use his fangs.

"Okay, what's next?" Humphrey asked when he had finished the lesson.

Gin grinned. "How about this." The Akita jumped onto a tree, then jumped off it and onto another, and he kept doing this until he stood on a high branch.

Humphrey stared up at him wide eyed. "I ain't doing that!"

Gin laughed before jumping down and landing in front of the wolf. "Yeah, it might not be necessary for you to climb trees."

Humphrey smiled. "I can't believe I actually learned how to fight."

Gin chuckled. "Settle down, Humphrey. You've only learned the basics. From there, you'll develop the necessary skills for fighting." He looked up at the sun, which was already beginning to set. "Looks like we lost track of time. Come on, lets get back to the den."

* * *

Back at the den, Gin stretched, keeping himself from grunting in pain as he agitated his back, then he laid down on his side.

"Gin."

"Yes, Humphrey?"

"I want to thank you, for believing in me."

Gin smiled. "It's no problem, Humphrey." Then he closed his eyes.

In the middle of the night, Gin woke up when he heard something. It sounded like the soft footsteps approaching, then he felt something warm press against his chest. Looking at the source, his eyes widened slightly when he saw Humphrey snuggling against him.

"Humphrey, what are you doing?" Gin asked, not angry, just confused.

Even in the darkness, Gin could see Humphrey blush a bit.

"It's cold." The wolf replied.

Gin chuckled tiredly and wrapped his foreleg around Humphrey before pulling him closer, which surprised the young wolf. "Go to sleep, Humphrey."


	4. Chapter 4

It was early in the morning as the sun rose, and its light soon entered the cave. The light hit Humphrey's eyes and he opened them, yawning as he woke up and looked around the den. He became confused when he felt something warm and soft against him. Rolling around, his eyes widened when he realized that his head had been laying on Gin's chest, and the Akita had him in his grip.

 _"It wasn't a dream."_ Humphrey thought before he carefully grabbed Gin's paw and slowly moved it off of him, then he quietly stood up so he didn't wake him. But when he looked at the den, his eyes widened when he saw Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate, Lilly, and Garth standing outside.

Winston smiled. "You two look so cute together."

"Well, did you enjoy the show?"

Everyone look to see Gin stand up.

"How long have you been awake?" Winston asked.

Gin shrugged. "About an hour."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Humphrey asked.

Gin smiled. "I didn't want to. You looked so peaceful. You're adorable when you're sleeping." He grinned as Humphrey blushed.

Winston chuckled. "Humphrey always was an adorable little guy, ever since he was a pup."

Gin gestured to the entrance of the cave. "You want to go log sledding, Humphrey?"

Now, everyone looked at Gin like he was a mad dog.

"Are you out of your mind?" Tony asked in shock.

"Gin, you could've died last time." Winston said.

"We'll be more careful, Winston. No one's gonna get hurt." Gin assured.

* * *

A few minutes later, Gin and Humphrey were log sledding down the mountain, dodging trees, boulders, and anything in their way.

'This is awesome!" Humphrey exclaimed. "Gin, deliver the boom!"

"Okay!" Gin yelled back before slamming his paw down on the ground, sending them flying into the sky like last time, except they were still in the log.

"This is so cool!" Humphrey laughed. "We're flying!"

"I believe I can fly!" Gin and Humphrey began singing in unison. "I believe I can touch the sky!"

Down in the valley, the wolves heard the singing and looked up before their eyes widened.

"Oh, God, not again!" Tony yelled.

"They're crazy!" Kate yelled.

Gin and Humphrey were laughing from all the excitement.

"We're gonna live!" Humphrey shouted, then felt the log leaning forward as they began to fall. "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

Gin looked down, then looked at Humphrey. "Get on my back!"

"What? But you're hurt!" Humphrey yelled.

"Just do it!" Gin yelled frantically.

Humphrey did as he was told, climbing onto Gin's back. Gin ignored the pain he felt as he stood up with Humphrey on top of him, and then he jumped. They looked down and watched as the log crashed, breaking apart when it did.

Winston and Tony exchanged a look, then they returned their gaze to the two in the air.

"Gin! We're gonna crash into the mountain!" Humphrey shouted fearfully.

Gin stuck his paws out, and as soon as he could feel the hard surface, he dug his claws in as deeply as possible. They didn't fall, and the two panted heavily before they began laughing.

"They're crazy." Tony muttered as the others stared at the two in shock.

"We should get back down." Gin said before jumping off the side of the mountain and landing in the valley.

* * *

Later that morning, Winston and Tony had assembled all the pack members for a meeting. The entire pack stood in front of the pack leader's den, all of them murmuring and whispering to one another as they wondered what the meeting was about. A few of the members had seen Humphrey log sledding with someone they didn't recognize, but what really got their attention was when the stranger carried Humphrey on his back and jumped onto the mountain before jumping down.

"Alright, alright, settle down!" Winston ordered, silencing them all. "Thank you. Now, I'm sure you all are wondering why we've called you all here. Well, we're here to welcome a new member of the pack. I'm sure some of you had seen him save Humphrey earlier this morning."

The ones who had not seen Gin where surprised that Humphrey had been in danger, and they were also confused.

Tony continued where Winston left off. "Now, everyone is to treat the new member with respect. Let's welcome our new member, an Akita Inu, Gin."

Everyone in the pack was beyond shocked by what they just heard. A dog joining a wolf pack? That was unheard of, and the ones that had seen Gin were shocked because they thought he was a wolf. And when Gin walked up to the edge to present himself to everyone... well, they were still shocked. He wasn't that tall, but he was taller than Humphrey, and he was muscular. While he wasn't as tall as Garth, his build was just as large, but based on the aura he was giving off, he was MUCH stronger than Garth.

Gin looked down at them with an intimidating gaze that made even some of the strongest alphas tremble before him. And, of course, a lot of the single females looked up at him with interest, as he was just so handsome and strong.

"Gin is a former leader of a pack called the "Ohu Army." Winston added. "In his home country of Japan, when he was six months old, he joined the army, which was coincidentally led by his father. He fought and killed a strong bear they called "Akakabuto," who had grown to be forty feet tall. He became Leader of Ohu when he was a year old, but he came here for a fresh start, a better life. And as of now, he is one of us."

Now, the pack was even more shocked, and a lot of the alphas were thinking of how much of an advantage Gin would give them against an enemy pack, but they were still intimidated by him since he was THAT strong.

To everyone's surprise, Gin chuckled.

"There's no need to be afraid, you know." He said casually. Yet, some of the females found it sexy.

Winston smiled. "This meeting is finished. You may go now."

It took a while for everyone to leave, because all of them had been staring up at Gin in awe at his might.

"Wow. You really got their attention." Humphrey commented.

Gin chuckled. "I'm honestly surprised. I wasn't expecting them to be in awe." He cracked his neck. "Well, lets get something to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Gin stretched as he woke up, and this time, he didn't agitate his back. He had finally recovered from his injuries. Cracking his neck, he looked over at Humphrey.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah."

The two exited the den they shared and began taking a walk around Jasper. It was a little early in the morning as the sun wouldn't rise for another hour. But they enjoyed these walks, and Humphrey had adjusted to waking up several hours earlier than usual.

It had been about a week since Gin had been announced an official member of the pack, and life was going great. He trained Humphrey every evening, and he could already see some results as the young wolf was becoming a skilled fighter. Humphrey had greatly improved, and Gin was proud of his student. They had shown the pack leaders what Humphrey could do, and they were impressed by his capabilities. In fact, he was close to rivaling Garth, and that made the red wolf a little nervous, because if Gin was the one teaching Humphrey, then Humphrey would become stronger than him in just another week.

Not only that, but Gin had been accepted by everyone in the pack. A couple days ago, when he and Humphrey were walking, they had run into a group of alphas that glared at Gin, as if they wanted to challenge him. Gin simply stared at them with a blank expression, then jumped into a tree before jumping off it and spinning as he preformed the Battouga. Humphrey had been told that it was the technique that was used to kill Akakabuto, and he was in awe. Gin did several times in the air before landing in the exact spot he had been standing, and right after he did, multiple branches fell down around them and he smirked. The alphas looked at him, completely dumbfounded, one of them had even run off screaming.

The two stopped at a cliff and looked down at the valley, where they saw Kate and the hunting group already up, most likely up to get breakfast for the pack. Gin watched as the alphas had gotten into formation, getting ready to catch the two caribous that were unaware. The hunting group leapt out of the grass and onto the caribous, tearing at their throats and killing them instantly. Gin smirked, looking impressed, but when he glanced at Humphrey, he saw that the wolf seemed depressed.

"What's wrong, Humphrey?" Gin asked in concern.

Humphrey sighed. "I thought I loved Kate."

Gin raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we where taken by park rangers to Idaho, a place down south, and we went on this adventure to get back. We even howled together on the train we took to get back." Humphrey let out another sigh. "Ever since we were friends, I felt like I loved her, I thought I did. But when we got back... it's like the spark was gone. It's as if the spark was never there."

Gin looked at him sympathetically before he placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. "Humphrey, sometimes we think we love someone, but in reality, they're simply someone we just want in our life, not someone we truly love. Sometimes we get confused, and I know it's hard, I know it gives you this feeling of emptiness. But I promise, you'll manage."

Humphrey nodded. "Okay." He trusted Gin. After all, Gin had saved him twice. Why shouldn't he trust him? Then he came up with an idea. "Hey, wanna go to the Moonlight Howl with me?"

Gin raised a brow. "What's that?"

"Well, it's where the pack comes together to this spot we call "The Howling Rock." You bring a date, and you howl together. You and I can try to get dates and maybe we can double date." Humphrey suggested.

Gin laughed. "Humphrey, I'd like to, but I'm not in the mood for trying to find someone. None of the females are really my taste."

"Then you can be a third wheel. Come on, you and I go to the Moonlight Howl, and we have a good time." Humphrey said.

"But you said it was basically something you go to for a date." Gin reminded.

"I know, but come on. If I find someone, then you can be the third wheel." Humphrey replied.

Gin chuckled. "Alright, I'll go with you. But I doubt I'll get together with any of the females."

* * *

A few hours later, it was now nighttime and a lot of the pack was going to the Moonlight Howl. Gin was showering at that river that separated both the Eastern and Western territories. Despite not being dirty in any way, Gin decided that he wanted to look his best in case he met someone that caught his interest.

He was underneath the water, letting all the water pour onto him as he cleaned himself. It was a nice and relaxing sensation, something he never had much of a chance to enjoy back in Japan. Oh, how he loved life in Jasper.

Meanwhile, Humphrey was looking for Gin to see if he was ready for the Moonlight Howl, and he couldn't find him anywhere. Then he found his friend bathing at the waterfall at the border of both the territories, but he didn't call out to him. He just froze.

The moment he saw Gin showering made his eyes widen, and he began to take in the sight of Gin's beautiful body. Despite Gin being older than Winston and Tony, he seemed young in the sense that he had youth, and many questioned whether or not he was immortal. That wasn't the only thing noticeable about him, though.

Humphrey stepped closer, hoping the sound of the water would block out the sound of his quiet footsteps. He wanted a closer look a Gin, he wanted to see his body. And when he was as close as he could get, he began looking up and down the Akita. Gin had large muscles like Garth, so large and well defined. His bur was a beautiful blue color that had caught the interest of the pack, since it was a bit of an unusual fur color. And Gin's blue eyes were like Humphrey's own eyes, but Humphrey always thought they were more beautiful.

It wasn't long before Humphrey's eyes had wandered to Gin's nether regions. Leaning forward, his eyes widened when he saw how large Gin's testicles were. They were big, probably bigger than his paws, and they seemed heavy. Humphrey could make out some of Gin's sheath, and even while he wasn't hard, Gin definitely had a large cock. His sheath was about six inches in length, and nearly an inch and a half in width. If it was THAT big when it was flaccid, then just how big was it when it wasn't?

After awhile, Gin smirked. "Like what you see, Humphrey?"

That made the young wolf jump slightly, and he became flushed as Gin got out from under the waterfall.

"Wait, Gin, I can explain -"

"Humphrey, you don't need to say anything."

Humphrey sighed. "I... Well?"

Gin sighed. "Humphrey, believe my, I'm flattered, I do _like_ you, but... I don't know. I mean, I'm too old for you."

"What?" Humphrey asked in shock. "But, Gin, you're older than Winston and Tony, and yet, they're the ones who look old. I mean, look at you! You're handsome, strong... you're perfect, flawless. I mean, sure, you're not young, but you still have your youth, even if you don't really look young. You could be even older, and you'd still be perfect."

For the first time, Gin actually blushed, then he sighed. "Well, then before we go to the Moonlight Howl, you and I still need to freshen up."

Before Humphrey could react, Gin pulled him underneath the waterfall. He looked into Gin's eyes. Those handsome and sexy eyes, and then... they kissed. The two kissed as they rubbed their paws along one another's body.

* * *

Later that night, the Moonlight Howl had begun and a lot of the wolves were howling with their mates or dates. Garth, Lilly, Kate, Hutch, Candu, even Winston, Tony, and Eve were there, and they were looking around for their two friends.

"Where are Humphrey and Gin?" Lilly asked. "I thought Humphrey wanted Gin to be the third wheel."

"Maybe Gin changed his mind about going?" Kate suggested.

"Not at all."

They looked to see Humphrey and Gin walk up to them, both of them looking like they recently bathed for the Moonlight Howl.

"Wow. You two look nice." Lilly commented.

Garth nuzzled her. "Not as nice as you."

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop."

"You all go on ahead." Gin insisted. "Humphrey and I are gonna look for dates." And with that, he and Humphrey walked off.

When they were far enough, they both stopped and Gin looked at Humphrey in concern. Something was wrong with him.

"What is it?"

Humphrey was hesitant. "I don't about this. What will everyone think?"

Gin began to understand. "Humphrey, there's nothing to be scared of. Just stick with me, and everything will be fine."

"But what if they hate us? What if I get banished again?" Humphrey asked worriedly.

Gin froze. "What?"

Humphrey's eyes widened. "I... I didn't mean banished. I got nervous and I-"

"Humphrey." Gin cut his off. "Tell me."

Almost immediately, tears began streaming down Humphrey's face.

"My dad... he hated me. I wasn't born in the Western Pack, Gin. I was born in Japan, too." Humphrey confessed.

Gin was shocked, but he knew that now wasn't the time. "So, he banished you?"

Humphrey nodded. "He hated me because I was gay."

"Humphrey, maybe you and I can go back to Japan and see your father." Gin suggested. "I mean, he may have been homophobic, but perhaps we can talk -"

"He beat me." Humphrey interrupted him.

Gin... Gin was feeling mixed emotions. Fury, shock, horror, pity, and then he asked. "What?"

"When... when he found out I liked males, he beat me." Humphrey replied.

"Oh, God, Humphrey..." Gin pulled the young wolf into his arms and held him close. "I'm so sorry. Who was your father?" Gin knew a lot of packs and leaders in Japan, since he was the leader of one of the most powerful packs, so why hadn't he heard of a leader nearly killing his son out of homophobia?

When Humphrey told him, Gin... he felt like he didn't know anything anymore.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so this is the first Ginga series and Alpha and Omega crossover. I feel like I should ask those who enjoy this story to please leave a review, tell me what you think. To those that don't know what the Ginga series is, it's an Anime/Manga series. I've only seen the anime and haven't read the manga. You all should check it out. It's a great series.**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Reima... how could you?"_ Gin thought, still shocked from what Humphrey had just told him. The wolf that had beaten him, the wolf that had banished him, all out of homophobia... was Reima? Gin thought Reima a good person. He was wise and polite, he had honor, never did he kill a female or a pup, but... how is it that he could beat his own son?

 _"Akakabuto wouldn't have done that to his sons."_ Gin thought furiously. _"Gaia would not have done that. How could you, Reima?"_ "Humphrey, what exactly happened?"

Humphrey took a deep breath and began telling the story of how it all went down.

Flashback

 _About two years ago, Humphrey was the son of the Leader of the Underworld Kingdom, Reima. It was a beautiful day in the kingdom, or, it had been. Right now, Humphrey was just trying to return home as soon as possible while everyone in the pack looked at him._

 _"So he's gay?"_

 _"The leader's son is into males?"_

 _"He's really a homo?"_

 _Humphrey tried to ignore everything he heard as he was heading towards his den, when he was confronted by three familiar faces._

 _"Hello, Humphrey."_

 _In front of him stood his three friends, Dai, James, and Blake._

 _Humphrey tried to smile. "Hey, guys. What's up?"_

 _The three wolves didn't answer as they began to walk towards him slowly, almost menacingly._

 _"Well, we were just hanging out when he heard a VERY interesting rumor about you, Humphrey." Dai said as he stood over Humphrey. He was one of the larger and stronger wolves within the pack, and Humphrey, well, he was the smallest in the pack, so it wasn't hard for Dai to intimidate him._

 _Humphrey gulped. "Rumor? What kind of rumor?"_

 _Dai licked his fangs slowly, too slowly. "We heard you like dick."_

 _Humphrey's eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about? I don't know any Dick."_

 _Dai laughed darkly. "That's not what I meant."_

 _"We heard your attracted to males." James said._

 _"And that you like cock." Blake added._

 _"And we were just wondering whether or not it was true." Dai said. "So, is it?"_

 _Humphrey didn't reply, and he couldn't fight them off. They had him cornered, and he could only hope they'd leave him alone. But they didn't leave._

 _Dai chuckled darkly. "So, you_ are _gay."_

 _Blake growled. "What should we do with him?"_

 _"Now, now, Blake, we aren't killing him." Dai said._

 _"But he's a fag!" Blake shouted in disgust._

 _Dai narrowed his eyes. "Exactly. Thing about it. Females are hard to come by, yet we have someone who likes dick. He could be our personal cock warmer, idiot." He grinned down at the smaller wolf. "And he can't fight us off."_

 _Humphrey began to back up. "Guys, please. We're friends, remember?"_

 _"Well, of course, Humphrey." Dai walked up to him until their muzzles where only inches apart. "Now, why don't you be a good_ friend _and show us a good time?"_

 _"Guys, please. Don't do this." Humphrey pleaded as all three surrounded him, and he noticed that the tips of their cocks had begun to peak out from their sheaths.  
_

 _Dai growled as he leaned forward, right into the other wolf's face. "Now, Humphrey, we're_ offering _you a chance to have a taste of our cocks. You shouldn't deny the offer."_

 _"Please." Humphrey pleaded. "Anything, but this."_

 _Dai shook his head. "Shame. Then we have to force you."_

 _Before Humphrey could react, Dai grabbed onto his head and forced his mouth onto his cock. Humphrey tried to pull away, only for Dai to place his claws against his throat._

 _"Humphrey, be a good boy, and you'll get to go home alive." Dai threatened._

 _"Let him go!"_

 _The wolves looked to see a black wolf, one that was larger than all of them, standing there. With crimson red eyes that greatly resembled blood red, and that unusual golden skin covered by his black fur, and his golden teeth, Mason, the one who Humphrey had a crush on._

 _"Oh, Mason." Dai chuckled. "We were just about to make Humphrey our bitch. If you want a go at him, wait your turn."_

 _Mason looked at them with his usual blank expression. He was usually the type to be isolated and didn't show much emotion. But... fury could be seen in his nearly blood red eyes._

 _"No." He snarled. "I'm gonna make this simple. You let him go, or else."_

 _Dai scoffed. "Or else what?"_

 _Before any of them could react, Mason charged at Dai and threw him several yards away, then he bit down hard on James foreleg and swung him several yards away as well, but Blake charged at him, and then bit him on the head._

 _A sickening crack was head, but Mason had remained unharmed. Blake let go of the larger wolf and looked to see that his fangs were crushed. He looked up at Mason, who glared down at him._

 _"Leave, or die." Mason threatened._

 _All three ran off while Mason helped Humphrey up. Then he gestured for the smaller wolf to follow him. As they walked, there was an awkward silence, but then again, Mason never was talkative. And after a moment, Humphrey spoke up._

 _"Um, Mason, where are we going?"_

 _Mason didn't look at him as he answered. "I was ordered to bring you to your father."_

 _Humphrey's eyes widened at this, but he didn't say anything as they continued walking to his father's den._

 _When they arrived, they saw Reima sitting in the middle of the cave, his back facing them._

 _"Sir, I brought Humphrey, just like you asked." Mason said._

 _Reima nodded, but didn't look at them. "Good. You're dismissed, Mason."_

 _Mason nodded and left the den, leaving Humphrey and Reima alone._

 _"You wanted to see me, Dad?" Humphrey asked._

 _"Is it true?" Reima asked, almost whisperingly._

 _"Is what true?" Humphrey asked nervously._

 _Reima turned around and faced his son, his eyes narrowed. "IS it true?"_

 _Humphrey hung his head and tucked his tail between his legs. "Yes."_

 _Reima narrowed his eyes, almost closing them as he looked away. "I see."_

 _Deciding he should try to explain, Humphrey walked up to his father. "Dad, I can explain. I-"_

 _Before Humphrey could react, Reima grabbed him by his neck and threw him across the den and into the wall, making Humphrey yelp in pain._

 _"YOU CAN EXPLAIN WHAT?! THAT YOU'D RATHER BE WITH A MALE THAN A FEMALE, THAT'S DISGUSTING!" Reima snapped as he approached his son._

 _Humphrey struggled to get up. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't meant to upset you. I just don't like girls."_

 _Just as Humphrey managed to get back up, Reima grabbed him by the scruff of his next and slammed him onto the ground, then he slammed him onto the ground several more times._

 _"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT THIS TIME!" Reima shouted furiously as he slammed Humphrey against the wall and pinned him against it._

 _Humphrey cried out in pain as he slammed onto the ground and into the wall, several times. He had multiple gashes across his body, blood was staining his fur as he heard the sound of his bones cracking, and some of them ended up breaking._

 _Humphrey struggled to lift his head up after he was slammed onto the ground one last time. "Please... Dad, stop. If you keeping slamming me like that, I'll..."_

 _"YOU'LL WHAT? DIE? WELL, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Reima picked up Humphrey by the scruff of his neck and began dragging him out of the den, and soon they reached the edge of the Underworld territory. Reima dropped his son carelessly and howled for everyone to assemble, and it wasn't long before they did. And they all gasped in shock when they saw what Reima had done to Humphrey._

 _"LET THIS BE AN EXAMPLE OF WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE WHO BREAK OUR LAWS!" Reima then grabbed Humphrey and threw him across the border, outside the Underworld territory. "FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, UNTIL I SAY OTHERWISE, MY SON, HUMPHREY, IS HERE BY BANISHED FROM THIS PACK!"_

 _Once again, everyone let out a gasp, but Humphrey remained silent as his heart broke. Not only that, but how was he supposed to survive? He had never been outside the Underworld, much less alone._

 _"Father, you cannot be serious!" Hyouma shouted as he walked up to Reima._

 _"I am." Reima looked over at Humphrey. "Humphrey, my son. You are to go and NEVER come back. I'll give you but one minute to get out of my sight before you are killed."_

 _Humphrey's eyes widened. He couldn't survive, not on his own. He couldn't hunt, fight, how long would he last on his own? Would he even be able to leave before his father gave the order? Retsuga was pinned down by several wolves, Mason was nowhere to be seen, Hyouma was about to run to his brother, only to be stopped by several more wolves._

 _"THIRTY SECONDS!" Reima looked at some of his subordinates, who were ready to attack._

 _Humphrey desperately tried to stand, only to fall. His injuries were too severe. His legs must've been broken, yet his father still counted._

 _"TWENTY SECONDS!"_

 _Humphrey began crawling towards the trees in front of him, but at this rate, he wouldn't make it._

 _"TEN SECONDS!"_

 _Humphrey managed to stand and limp over to the trees._

 _"FIVE...FOUR..."_

 _Humphrey managed to make it to the cover of the trees, but his father continued to count._

 _"THREE...TWO..."_

 _Humphrey panicked as he looked around, knowing he wouldn't be able to escape._

 _"ONE!"_

 _Humphrey saw a bush and managed to limp inside it before curling into a ball and staying as quiet as possible while his father's subordinates ran past him, obviously not knowing where he was._

 _A moment later, when Humphrey was sure that he was alone, he began crying into his tail._

 _"Why? Why did he do this?"_

 _"Humphrey."_

 _The young wolf looked to see Mason standing outside the bush. The larger wolf reached in and gently pulled him out, then he held him close to him. Humphrey seemed nervous, but to his surprise, Mason nuzzled him._

 _"It's okay, Humphrey. I'm not gonna hurt you."_

 _Humphrey buried his head into Mason's chest and began crying. Mason rubbed the younger wolf's back as he began shushing him, whispering in his ear that everything was okay. For awhile, Humphrey cried into Mason's fur, but eventually, he calmed down before he was only sniffling._

 _"Why? Why are you helping me? Don't you hate me?" Humphrey asked softly._

 _Mason nuzzled him. "Why would I hate you? Why would I hate my own friend?"_

 _Humphrey's eyes widened slightly. "We're friends?"_

 _Mason sighed. "I know I'm not exactly the most social member of the pack, but I do like you. Just... not in the way you wish I did." He was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I know what to do."_

End of Flashback

"He told me about the cargo ships, and said that I could take one and leave. That was the last time I saw him." Humphrey said as he finished his story. When he did, he noticed that Gin was angry. "Gin?"

The Akita was frowning. "I knew your father."

Humphrey wasn't surprised, as he had been told of Gin of Ohu before, and the war with Akakabuto. "I know."

Gin sighed. "I always thought your father was a good person. I was wrong."

Humphrey hung his head. "Gin, I-"

"No." Gin cut him off. "You don't have to say anything. There's nothing to worry about."

Humphrey nodded. "Okay."

"Hey, look at me." Gin looked Humphrey in the eyes. "As long as I'm here, alive or dead, I will not allow anyone to hurt you." He kissed Humphrey, and it lasted for a short moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Humphrey whispered.

Gin glanced up at the Howling Rock where all the couples were. "You ready?"

Humphrey nodded. "I'm ready."

Gin nodded. "Lets go."

The two walked up to the Howling Rock, walking past all the wolves as they headed up to the highest spot available. It offered a beautiful view of Jasper, and it was the perfect spot for them to howl together.

"Well, this is it." Gin looked at his boyfriend. "Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Humphrey replied.

Gin smiled. "Okay. Let's do it together."

They inhaled deeply before lifting their heads up, and they began howling at the moon. Humphrey stopped for a moment to take in the sound of Gin's howl. It was... many things, beautiful, powerful, it was beyond words. Humphrey rejoined the howling, and his heart was beating faster at the sensation. He couldn't believe that someone like him was howling with the Ohu Leader himself, even if Gin was no longer the Ohu Leader.

As the two howled, they caught the attention of the entire pack, and everyone stared up at them in awe. A lot of them were surprised by Gin's howl, because it was just so powerful. They never thought it was possible for a dog to possess such a howl.

About a moment later, Gin and Humphrey had ended their howling and looked into each other's eyes. Then, with the pack watching, Gin pulled Humphrey into his arms and they kissed, passionately.

"Oh. My. God." Tony said in shock as he and everyone else stared wide eyed.

Winston, however, chuckled at this. "Can't say I saw this one coming."

"Winston."

The old wolf looked to see Hutch walk up to him. "What is it, Hutch?"

"Sir, there's a wolf here, says he's looking for Humphrey." Hutch replied.

Winston raised a brow. "Who is he?"

Hutch shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't say his name."

"What's going on?" Gin asked as he walked over with Humphrey.

Winston looked at the two. "Someone's looking for -"

"Humphrey?"

Everyone looked to see a grey wolf standing there, one that made Garth look small, with fluffy cheeks, white eyebrows, and a mohawk.

Humphrey's eyes widened. "Hyouma?"

Hyouma didn't reply. Instead, he ran up to his baby brother and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much."

Humphrey returned the embrace. "I missed you, too."

"Hyouma?" Gin asked in surprise.

The wolf's eyes widened when he saw the Akita. "Gin? The hell are you doing here?"

Gin chuckled. "I kinda... moved here."

Hyouma raised a brow. "Seriously?"

Gin nodded. "And, I think you should know... I'm officially dating your brother."

Hyouma sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God."

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"I was afraid Humphrey would end up with someone I didn't trust." Hyouma explained.

Gin laughed. "What are you doing here anyway, Hyouma?"

"Well, I had to know if my little brother was okay." Hyouma sighed. "And... I'm not alone."

Gin raised a brow. "Who's with you?"

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a wolf named "Humphrey."

Humphrey's eyes widened in horror when he saw his father standing there, and Gin immediately stood in front of him.

Reima looked at Gin in surprise. "Gin, what are you doing here?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he knocked Reima on his back. "You bastard!"

"What are you doing, Gin?!" Reima asked in shock as he tried to push the dog off him.

"You said you never killed a pup!" Gin shouted before he was pulled off by some of the alphas, though they had a VERY difficult time doing it. "How could you do that to your own son?"

Reima's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

Gin growled as he freed himself from the alphas and walked up to the wolf. "HOW. COULD. YOU?!"

Reima sighed, looking away in shame. "I overreacted."

"Overreacted?!" Gin snapped. "You nearly killed Humphrey!"

"Gin, I swear, I didn't mean to do what I did." Reima said sincerely.

Gin scoffed. "You know, Akakabuto and Gaia were evil, but why do I feel like they wouldn't have done THAT to their sons?"

Reima sighed. "I regret what I did."

"That's it?!" Gin demanded. "You only regret it? You told Humphrey to never come back, before you told your subordinates to hunt him down!" He was panting heavily now. "You are not going near him unless I'm certain that you are telling the truth. And if you want your son back, well, then you can blame yourself for losing him in the first place, because it's all YOUR fault."

With that, Gin took Humphrey away from the Howling Rock and back to their den.


	7. Chapter 7

Inside the den they both shared, Gin and Humphrey were laying together, with Humphrey in Gin's arms. The Akita held him close, protectively. Tonight was supposed to be a great night for both of them, their first date, but it was ruined when Reima came here. It angered Gin how the old wolf said he had overreacted, when in reality he had gone way too far, and Gin didn't trust his former friend.

 _"And to think I thought you were an honorable male. You should've died with Gaia."_ He thought furiously before glancing at the wolf in his arms. _"But then Humphrey wouldn't have been born. Still, he deserves a much better father than you."_

"Gin."

"Yes, Humphrey?"

"I'm scared."

Gin nuzzled him comfortingly. "There's nothing to be scared of. I won't let him hurt you again."

"But what if he tries to?" Humphrey asked fearfully.

"Then I'll fight him. Do everything I can to protect you." Gin assured.

Humphrey buried his head into his boyfriend's chest. "I thought I'd never see him again. And now he's here."

Gin nodded. "It doesn't matter. He has no authority here, and he's outnumbered. He won't get near you."

"But I don't want you to get hurt again." Humphrey said.

Gin chuckled. "Humphrey, after everything I've been through, he can't hurt me much."

"Okay. But what do we do if he doesn't leave?"

"I'll deal with that. You just relax."

* * *

"See, this is why I didn't want you to come!" Hyouma shouted at his adoptive father. "After years, I finally see my brother again, but before I can try to catch up with him, you end up scaring him away!"

"Watch your tone." Reima said sternly. "He's my son, too."

Hyouma scoffed. "You nearly killed him! You told him to never come back! But after awhile you decide you want him back! The hell is wrong with you?"

Reima sighed. "Look, Hyouma, I'm not proud of what I did. I came here to bring him home, to show him that that's not how I felt."

"Well, it's too late for that. Several years too late!" Hyouma yelled. "I... I never questioned you. Not once. I was so close to doing so after Retsuga found out about his father. But no... I didn't. Now? I hate you. You are the worst father anyone could ever have!"

Reima would've said something, had his adoptive son's words not been true. What kind of a father nearly kills their own son? And for what? Because he didn't like homosexuals? The wolf used to tell himself how he'd never hurt his children in any way, he swore he wouldn't. But he broke that promise the day he banished Humphrey.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Act like you regret it!" Hyouma snapped before taking a deep breath. "Why can't you do that? Earlier, you said you only regretted it, but you sure as hell didn't sound like you did. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you only want Humphrey back so you can kill him yourself."

Reima's eyes widened. "You honestly think I'd come all this way just to kill him?"

Hyouma growled. "You almost killed him in The Underworld. And when you did, it seemed like you'd do anything to do so. Like you'd travel across the ocean and into another country if necessary."

"Hyouma, you know that's not true! I still love him." Reima stated.

Hyouma scoffed. "As if."

"What do you want from me? I came all this way to tell him that I still love him. That I didn't mean what I said." Reima said.

"Well, you better prove it, cause you cannot blame him for choosing to stay here with Gin." Hyoumna said.

Reima sighed. "I'll have to speak with Gin in the morning."

* * *

The next day, Gin had gone out to hunt for him and Humphrey, who was currently watching with his omega friends from the hill. There were two caribous in the valley, and Gin quietly approached them, getting in range to lunge at them. With him were Kate, Garth, and the rest of the hunting group.

Once he was in range, Gin leapt out of the grass, using the battouga to decapitate a caribou before it even saw him. The other one panicked and began running off while the others gave chase. However, a wolf jumped out and tore out the caribou's windpipe, killing it easily. It had been Reima.

"What are you doing?" Gin demanded.

"Gin, I just want to talk." Reima said calmly.

The Akita growled. "You are not going near him."

"You think I'm just gonna walk away from my own son?" The wolf asked.

"Last time, you drove him away. Gave him one minute to crawl away before you sent your wolves to kill him." Gin reminded furiously.

"I wouldn't have let them kill him!" Reima argued. "I would've stopped them before they could get the chance."

Gin scoffed. "Really? Then why didn't you stop them when they ran after him?"

"Because I saw that Mason had gotten to him." Reima stated.

Gin raised a brow. "Why were you watching them?"

"Because, I needed to make sure Humphrey had gotten away." Reima answered.

"Seriously? You can change your mind just like that?!" Gin demanded.

"Look, Gin, I swear to you, I do regret what I did. Believe me, I would do anything to have done things differently." Reima said sincerely.

"You know, most of the time when you talk, you sound so sincere, like I can trust you. But how the hell could I trust you to even be in the same park as him? Especially after you nearly killed him? How is it that one moment you don't care if he dies, then the next you want him to live?"

"I know, I shouldn't have reacted like that, I know, Gin. You know I wouldn't have come all the way if I didn't want him back. You know me."

Gin sighed. "I thought I did. But no. I didn't know that my ally was actually a homophobic and pitiful excuse of a father. You're no better than Gaia. You lost your son, YOU drove him away. It's your fault if he chooses to never go back." With that, Gin walked away and ran until Humphrey, who hurried over to him.

"What'd he say? He didn't threaten you, did he?" The wolf asked worriedly.

The Akita shook his head. "No. He just said that he regrets what he did, but I still don't trust him to be around you."

"Do you... know if he's telling the truth?" Humphrey asked.

Gin sighed. "I didn't sense any deception, but I'm not taking any chances. Come on, lets take our caribou to the pack so we can eat."

* * *

After getting the caribous to the pack and taking a few pieces, Gin and Humphrey returned to their den, where they had a nice breakfast together. The two were alone for awhile until Winston and Tony walked in.

"Can I help you two?" Gin asked.

"Probably. We have tension with the Northern Pack, and seeing as to how you are so skilled, we need you to help us in the upcoming war." Winston explained.

Gin sighed. "I haven't been in a war in nearly fifteen years. I'm old, Winston. Older than both of you."

"Wait, how old did you say you were again?" Tony asked.

"Sixteen." Gin answered.

Winston and Tony's eyes widened.

"Shit, he's older than both of us, yet stronger." Winston said.

Tony sighed. "I wish I was like that. At least with a back that didn't have a disc that kept cracking."

Gin chuckled. "Alright, I'll help. Should we expect an attack from them?"

Winston shook his head. "Not anytime soon. But we might start hearing word of them causing trouble."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Back in Japan, I was the strongest boss dog, and I often had to deal with things like this." Gin stated.

Humphrey nodded. "I've heard. The wolves of The Underworld know the stories about you, and how much of a legend you are."

"How much of a legend I was." Gin objected. "I'm not a legend anymore, Humphrey."

Humphrey licked his cheek. "You always will be one to me."

Gin chuckled and licked his cheek, then looked at the two pack leaders. "Well, shouldn't we discuss the matter else where?"

* * *

Gin and Humphrey were in the Alpha Den with the pack leaders, along with several other alphas, Kate, Hutch, Candu, Garth, and Eve.

"Alright, so since we are now at war with the Northern Pack, we must prepare for the first attack. After that, we'll launch a counterattack." Tony said.

Winston looked at Gin. "Gin, you been in multiple wars and ended many quarrels. Do you have any suggestions?"

Gin nodded. "If we now for sure that the North are going to attack, then we need alphas on high alert and in groups. But we need several groups without the groups being too small, cause then they can be killed off by a larger group and then the North can sneak in easily. I imagine it wouldn't be a bad idea if we had some alphas in the trees."

This surprised everyone.

"Why in the trees?" Hutch asked.

"This is something the ninjas of Iga and Koga would do. They could jump from tree to tree, and it allowed them to watch over a certain area at a safe distance." Gin explained.

Eve grinned. "I like the way he thinks."

Gin chuckled. "Other than that, there isn't much else I can tell you about defense that you don't already know. However, about the counterattack, you have to make sure it's at the right time. What do you know about the Northern Pack? How often do they attack? In what numbers do they go in? And if so, do they attack multiple packs at once, assuming we aren't the only ones at war with them?"

Winston was impressed, but he answered. "Yes, the Southern Pack is also at war with them and they are our allies. The North have the numbers to attack multiple packs at once while leaving enough wolves to defend their territory. When they attack, they often sneak in and do as much damage as possible, killing most of our alphas, and they'll go to kill the pack leaders if they have the chance. They often attack in numbers of at least twenty or more, since they operate by taking out packs from the inside, but it'll be an all out battle if they think they can wipe a majority of us, or all of us, out."

Gin nodded. "This won't be particularly easy, but if we put our heads together, we can find the best way to attack. But when can we expect an attack from them? For now, we should be worried about that."

"Well, last time they attacked us, they came in large numbers, but they ended up overestimating us, and they lost the battle. That's why they try to use stealth in order to take out their enemies." Tony explained.

Gin raised a brow. "You were at war with them before?"

Winston nodded. "It's still the same war, and it never officially ended cause neither side was able to win. For the past few years, there's been some tension between us, but now they're ready to try and conquer our territories."

Gin nodded. "Sounds like they held a grudge. Well, if we have a couple wolves watching from the trees, then they'll have trouble sneaking in. And if the patrols are in large enough groups, they'll be able to hold their own against the Northern Wolves."

"That's an excellent idea." Winston commented.

"Okay, sounds like we're ready for their attack. But before we dismiss, do you know who their leader is?" Gin asked.

Winston shook his head. "I'm afraid not. There's a rumor that someone killed the leader and took over the pack, but no one knows who this wolf is, nor what he looks like."

"I see. Well, we'll figure out who the leader is along the way. I also think we should get ready, cause an attack from them could happen tonight." Gin stated.

"Alright. It's seems like we're ready." Winston said.

Humphrey nuzzled his boyfriend. "You know, I never thought I'd get to see a legend in action."

Gin chuckled. "Well, you might just get lucky."

"Are you sure about this, though? I mean, it seems like things could get dangerous." Humphrey said, slightly concerned.

Gin grinned. "I'll be fine. You just relax."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Alright, that's it for now. Please, leave a review, tell me what you think about the story, especially the pairing. Based on how many people have read this, I could have plenty of reviews. Only one reader is leaving reviews, and that's my friend VampireBond. Anyway, I'll probably update within a week or sooner, depending on how much time I get. See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a couple of days since the meeting, and so far, there was no attack from the Northern Pack. Still, that did not meant that the United Pack would let it's guard down. Gin had said this was a strategy that some would use when at war. The first side would not attack, making it seem like that they never will and the second side would let its guard down. That's when the first side would strike, while the second side was vulnerable.

"When do you think they'll attack?" Humphrey asked.

Gin shrugged. "They would attack when they're certain that we've let our guard down. Since we're not going to do that, we'll just have to wait and see what they'll do when they realize that."

Humphrey nodded. "Will this end badly?"

Gin sighed. "Humphrey, I'm gonna be honest. Sometimes when it comes to war, it never usually ends well. But I'm sure that as long as we know what we're doing, we'll prevail. In the meantime, we should try to relax. Otherwise, you and I are just waiting for the next bad thing to happen."

"Yeah, I see your point." Humphrey agreed.

Gin smiled and nuzzled him. "Come on, let's go do something together."

"Like what?"

"Well, I can't say we can do log sledding. Not when the North could attack at any minute. Instead, you and I are just gonna go up the mountain."

"Rabbit Poo Mountain?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Okay."

"Hey, you two."

The two of them looked to see Hyouma walked over to them with a smile before giving his younger brother a quick hug.

"So, where are you two heading?"

"Rabbit Poo Mountain." Gin answered.

Hyouma gagged. "Why would you want to go to a place filled with rabbit shit?"

Humphrey and Gin began laughing hysterically.

"It's not literal. It's just a name." Humphrey managed to say in between laugh.

"Who named it?" Hyouma asked.

Humphrey shrugged. "I don't know. It's just what it's called."

"Well, I'm going, too. And don't bother trying to say anything to change my mind." Hyouma said.

Humphrey sighed. "You know I can never get you to change your mind. Your brain doesn't work properly."

Gin snickered.

Hyouma sighed. "My brain works fine, Humphrey."

"Actually, I think he's onto something." Gin objected.

"Seriously, Gin?" Hyouma asked, clearly annoyed.

Gin chuckled. "He's my boyfriend."

Hyouma let out another sigh. "I can't even arguing with that."

Humphrey smiled. "Come on, bro. Let's go."

* * *

It had not taken them long to reach the top of the mountain. Although, Hyouma became very frustrated the moment he had stepped in rabbit poo.

"Are you serious?! You said it wasn't filled with shit!" He shouted.

"Humphrey said it was just the name. He didn't mean that there weren't the occasional droppings here and there." Gin said, grinning as Humphrey snickered.

Hyouma groaned in annoyance. "Great. I actually want to head back."

"Hyouma, wait! You haven't gone log sledding with us." Humphrey said.

Gin's eyes widened slightly before he grinned mischievously. "He's right. You have to go log sledding with us. It's really fun."

Hyouma raised a brow. "What's log sledding?"

"You'll see. Come on, bro, there's a log right there!" Humphrey exclaimed, pointing at the log a few feet away from them.

"Okay, so, what do we do?" Hyouma asked in confusion.

"Simple. We ride it down the mountain." Gin answered.

Hyouma's eyes widened. "Have you both lost your fucking minds?"

"Have you become a wimp?" Humphrey asked jokingly.

Gin chuckled. "He's right, Hyouma. What happened to all your bravery?"

"What happened to _your_ sanity?" Hyouma asked, not admitting that he was somewhat scared.

"Oh, I understand. It's alright to be afraid of something we do often." Gin smirked. "Then again, I suppose it means that Humphrey is bravery than you."

Hyouma glanced at his younger brother, who smiled innocently, then he sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Gin and Humphrey climbed into the log before waiting for Hyouma to get in. It took a moment, but the wolf hesitantly climbed in behind Gin, looking nervous as he looked at how high and steep the side of the mountain was.

"Alright, let's go." Humphrey said.

Hyouma's eyes widened in horror. "Wait, I changed my mind!"

By then, it was too late. They had already gone off the edge before they immediately began sliding down the mountain. Hyouma buried his head into Gin's shoulder as he whined, making the Akita chuckle.

"Well, Hyouma's not so brave anymore." Although, the wolf didn't do anything to object as he hid in Gin's fur, still scared to even look. "Come on, Hyouma, it's not that bad. I mean, I did it."

"Yeah, bro, open your eyes!" Humphrey yelled.

Hyouma refused at first, but he slowly opened his eyes and looked. Of course, he still held onto Gin tightly as they were going down hill very fast. Too fast for his liking.

"Relax, Hyouma. I doubt we'll crash this time." Gin reassured.

Hyouma's eyes widened. "What do you mean "this time?" You crashed before?"

Gin chuckled. "Only once, if you don't count that one time me and Humphrey had to jump. Then again, we did have to jump off the first time when we were about to crash into some boulders."

"I want off the ride!" Hyouma shouted fearfully.

Humphrey laughed. "Jeez, don't be such a baby."

"I WANT OFF! I WANT OFF! I WANT OFF!" Hyouma screamed repeatedly.

Gin and Humphrey were now laughing hysterically at how fearful Hyouma had become, but they soon returned their attention to what was in front of them. And eventually, the log came to a stop at the mountain. However, Hyouma did not move at all.

"I think he's petrified." Gin said.

Humphrey grinned mischievously. "How about we go again?"

Hyouma's eyes widened, then he got off before he ran off screaming. Gin and Humphrey didn't expect him to react like that, but the two of them did let out some laughs.

"Oh, he's not gonna hear the end of this one." Humphrey said.

* * *

Later that day, the two of them were now looking for Hyouma. It had looked like he had ran off towards the rest of the pack, but they couldn't be sure. Then they found him, vomiting in a bush.

Humphrey laughed. "Oh, come on, Hyouma. It wasn't that bad."

Hyouma looked at his brother like he had lost his mind. "Are you crazy?" His voice was high pitched, so it was obvious that he was still shaken. "We could've died!"

"We could've died when we fought against Gaia." Gin pointed out.

"That was diff-" Hyouma didn't finish his sentence before his cheeks swelled up and he placed his head back into the bush to vomit again.

Gin chuckled. "I thought Humphrey was crazy, but you're being dramatic."

"Am not!" Hyouma objected.

"Are to." Humphrey said.

"You are." Gin agreed. "I did not react that bad at all. And aren't you supposed to be older than me?"

"It was different back then because you were a pup!" Hyouma argued. "Now, since you're an adult, it doesn't matter how much older I am."

Gin chuckled. "Well, it's over. Don't worry, we won't make you go on it again. After all, we don't want you wetting the log."

Hyouma glared at him. "I wouldn't!"

"Yet you screamed." Humphrey reminded.

Hyouma groaned. "Can we just go back to the rest of the pack?"

"Alright. Let's go, Humphrey." Gin said.

Humphrey chuckled. "Okay."

* * *

Back with the rest of the pack, Gin and Humphrey were having a conversation with Humphrey's friends. Soon, though, Gin saw Reima approaching the two of them, but the Akita still wasn't going to let the old wolf near Humphrey, so he immediately walked up to him.

"What do you want? Can't you see that Humphrey just wants to talk to his friends?" Gin asked angrily.

Reima sighed. "Gin, please, just let me talk to my son for a moment."

Gin scoffed. " _Your_ son? Have you forgotten what you said when you banished him?"

Reima sighed again, looking as though he felt guilty. "No. I didn't forget what I said."

"So why did you come all this way?"

"Because, Gin, I really do regret what I did. I didn't want to hurt Humphrey, I was just trying to..." Reima stopped when he couldn't find the right words to describe what he meant to do.

"You were trying to what? Kill him?" Gin demanded.

"Gin, I know I should've taken the news better than I did, and I know I shouldn't have hurt him like I had. I just... snapped. I just didn't know how to accept that my son was gay." Reima tried to explain.

"Well, that's the thing, Reima. He's your son, and you're supposed to accept things like that and love him regardless. But what did you do? What did you do?!"

"I know I should've accepted it!" Reima yelled, unintentionally gaining the attention of several wolves, including Humphrey and Hyouma. "I came all this way to try and tell him I'm sorry, so we can just go back home and be a family again."

Gin glared at him. "You did something that cannot be forgiven. You sicked your subordinates on him and told him he only had a few seconds to escaped before he was executed. And he couldn't even walk right!"

"I know!" Reima snapped. "I know what I did, and I know I shouldn't have done it! Every time I sleep, I have a nightmare of that day and I wake up to see that he's not home. For years, I thought it was dead, and I did mourn him. I missed him so much. More than you can imagine."

"But you made your choice." Gin stated. "And you have to live with it. Because you brought it all upon yourself. You're the one who decided to react like a homophobe in one of the worst ways possible. Tell me, Reima, what exactly is wrong with being gay?"

"I just couldn't accept it at the time, Gin!" Reima yelled. "You don't know what it's like to suddenly find out that your own son is gay!"

"But why react like that? Why couldn't you accept that he was gay?"

"I just couldn't help but be disgusted by it! I mean, how can a male love another male?"

Gin growled. "Oh, I don't know. How can someone as kind and wise as yourself be so cruel? Such a monster? You were disgusted? Well, I'd like you to know that your actions disgusted me in ways I cannot described."

"It wasn't just that! I just couldn't handle it! He was gay, imagine how that would affect everything? Affect the pack?"

"That's your excuse? Are you saying you were afraid about how it would make you look?"

"What? No!" Reima yelled, only to pause. "Well, honestly, that might've been part of the reason I reacted the way I did."

"Well, I hope it was worth it, Reima. Because you banished him, and you can't take it back." Gin said before turning around and waling over to Humphrey.

"Gin, I-"

"Humphrey, you don't have to say anything. Let's just go."

Humphrey nodded. "Okay."


End file.
